Once I Was Real
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: Haou was aware through every single Host he had. Some were more interesting than others, but the ball really starts rolling when he finally has his True Reincarnation. Nothing will stop him from cleansing the world now. Nothing except his precious Host's friends, of course. 7 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. Once I Was Real by Caleb Kane.


**These four are some of my favorite characters, like holy shit. I've been wanting to write a story for them for a while. This is just me taking advantage of the situation~**

**(Warning: Mentions of abuse, rape, torture, murder, and historical events. Please tread lightly.)**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

_You change in front of me_

Haou had once been a kind prince. It was so long ago that he forgot most of it, but he knew that he was kind.

Yubel swore up and down that he was the kindest prince that she had ever met.

_Your eyes get darker every day_

He could recall what Yubel once looked like, before she allowed the Gentle Darkness to twist her body.

He could recall how the world treated her, the one being that he loved. She did it to protect him, but they feared her.

_It happens quietly_

At first, there was anger, burning behind his eyes.

Slowly, it became hatred. He hated those that turned poisonous eyes towards Yubel.

He swore to himself that he would kill all of them. He was rid the world of those that took pleasure in harming others.

Yubel would protect him and he would protect her.

_Your focus slowly burns away_

They would be together forever and ever. He swore that he would always love her.

And he did.

But, he died, sooner than anyone expected.

And if you let me hear

His kingdom's enemy, the Light of Destruction struck unexpectedly. Yubel was incapacitated, trapped, watching as they tortured her prince.

He lasted three hours before he died.

_The things you seem to wanna say_

The Darkness that ran through his body anchored his soul as he was thrown into the cycle of reincarnation. He could feel the line that connected him to Yubel, and he knew that he would see her again soon.

_Though I am late, I will wait to go_

He went through many reincarnations.

He watched in the back of their minds, waiting for the chance to slip into control.

Some of them lived peaceful lives that did not leave room for his intervention.

Others…others suffered before they willingly allowed him out.

_Until I know you're somewhere safe_

He remembered being a girl once, a child. She was so hated by her family, all because of her mother dying during her birth.

They thought she was cursed.

No one stopped them when they threw her out on the streets.

_And even if you chose_

Of course, she survived. No Host of his would be weak enough to die so easily.

No, it was when she started to grow up that the problems began.

People were noticing her. They saw her curves and her beautiful looks. They wanted her.

_To lock yourself away_

Not all of them were gentle with her. A few tried to seduce her to their side. Even if she couldn't hear his voice, she knew well enough to flee.

It was the rougher ones that finally broke her.

Haou remembered what the man looked like.

He had black hair and dark blue eyes, large with muscles and finely dressed.

_If I listen close_

He stole her away while she slept and locked her away in his house.

He beat her and raped her, using her for his own pleasures.

She was so strong though, and Haou was proud of her.

Since her name had long since been stripped from her, he privately called her Udell, in memory of his beloved companion.

_I can almost hear you say_

It took her three years before she broke. She was pregnant with the scum's child and he wanted nothing more to do with her. He didn't need a bastard offspring of a street rat that he had graced with his presence.

Haou whispered to her, promising to get vengeance. To hurt him like he had hurt her.

_Once I was real_

The moment Haou had control of his Host's body, he summoned his beloved companion to his side. Yubel barely blinked at his feminine form, more than happy at being reunited after three reincarnations of silence.

She didn't even need to know what they were going to do. She merely hugged him to her breast as she spread her wings.

_Once I was somebody's child_

London burned that day. No one knew exactly how many people died, but Haou was satisfied with his Host's tormenter's screams.

Unfortunately, the body died soon after his release.

As Udell hadn't been his True Reincarnation, her body couldn't contain his full power.

Yubel buried the body before she returned to the Other Worlds, making sure that she carved a smaller grave stone beside the larger one.

_Once I could feel_

His next memorable awakening was hundreds of years later. The world was at war, people dying every day.

It sickened Haou, who was trapped in the mind of a civilian. His Host could be killed at any moment.

A woman once again, Haou's Host choose to do what she could for those suffering.

_Some feeling once in a while_

She became a nurse to the soldiers, tending to their horrible injuries.

As a prince, Haou never saw the battlefield. That was the duty of a king, to lead. In all his reincarnations, Haou has never been so close to a war, having always been placed inside a civilian.

This was the first time his Host had been compassionate enough to help those suffering.

_Once I was here_

It was while she was calming down a panicking patient that the encampment was attacked.

She was killed when a bullet entered her brain. Haou readied himself for his next Host.

He hoped that he was unleashed again. He could easily end this war, with Yubel wiping out all of the evil.

_Once I was somebody's friend_

It was a year after his next Host had been born that the screaming started.

His Host looked out the window near his crib with Haou's prompting.

_Once I appear_

A light was flying through the sky.

Haou gritted his metaphysical teeth. It looked too much like the Light of Destruction for his comfort.

"Host, close your eyes," he ordered. It was always easier when his Hosts were younger. They could actually hear him and learned to obey him. When they got older, they brushed his words off as instinct.

_I will be real once again_

His Host's mother choose the wrong moment to enter the room. Haou watched as a large mushroom erupted in the sky. The responding shock waves disintegrated people on the streets.

Haou watched dispassionately as his Host and his mother died slowly. The radiation and impact were too much for their weak bodies.

_You're falling into it_

It was one hundred years later that anything interesting happened.

(Haou brushed off the times his Host was a terrorist or a hippy or even a King that once. They never suffered enough to allow him to take control, so they weren't memorable to him.)

_An inescapable release_

The first time he was aware of reality once again was when his Host was barely hours old.

Gazing down at the squealing baby, Haou was hit with a sense of familiarity. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that this would be an interesting life.

_Or something intimate_

Haou had to order the curious baby around a lot during his infancy. He was too interested in the world around him.

The constant absence of his Host's parent annoyed him as did their inability to properly protect their house.

He was more than thankful that he was aware enough to stop his Host from sticking his tongue inside the electrical outlet. That would have cut this new life far too short for Haou's comfort.

_Between the you that no one sees  
_

It took Haou a few years before he actually looked at his Host.

The child looked so much like he did when he had his own corporal form. The boy even had his name, Judai.

Haou had found his True Reincarnation. The inheritor of the Herald of the Gentle Darkness.

_Is there a way inside?_

Haou, of course, was over joyed. Finally, after who knows how long, he would get to fight against the Light of Destruction and get vengeance against all the evil that littered this world.

He would make it a safe place of all of the innocents who had been hurt.

Like Udell. And Yubel. And his little baby Host who never had a chance to live. And his kind nurse Host who only wanted to help others. And this child that would no doubt be tainted by this cruel world.

Haou would destroy all evil to protect them.

_You only hide from enemies_

When Yubel appeared on his Host's eighth birthday, Haou was ecstatic.

Yubel might not be able to speak with him when his Host was in control, but she knew exactly who the little boy was.

She would protect him from all that tried to take advantage of his True Reincarnation.

_'Cause I'll wait_

Haou could only smile as more and more people ended up in the hospital after dueling Judai. They would have hurt his precious Host, Yubel was right in her actions.

Sadly, his Host's parents didn't agree.

_I'm afraid you won't get rid of me so easily  
_

They tried to stop his Host from getting stronger, telling him that people were getting hurt.

Yubel told Judai that they would be alright, that he couldn't stop practicing. Dueling would be a skill that Judai needed in the future. He needed to play it.

_And even if you chose_

Haou was enraged when his Host's parents convinced Judai to send Yubel away.

Not his beloved companion, anyone but her, he begged. Judai had long since blocked out his voice, however.

Haou was forced to listen to her as she screamed in fear and confusion.

He slammed against the controls of his Host, trying to force possession.

_To lock the world away_

When all that happened was Judai forgetting his ability to connect with Haou's subjects, he stopped.

He stopped paying attention to his True Reincarnation. He choose to sleep away the years, waiting until his Host was suffering. Then, he would take control and save Yubel. He would destroy this world for harming her.

_If I listen close_

It took years, but Haou awoke once again.

It was to the feeling of darkness slithering passed his Host.

He immediately paid attention to his Host's surroundings. And he was astonished. Haou hadn't known that the Shadow Lords were awake as well.

_I can almost hear you say_

Unlike Haou, who went through multiple reincarnations while aware, the Shadow Lords were waiting to be reunited with the other half of their souls.

Haou didn't think it was a coincidence that he had his True Reincarnation during the same generation as the Shadow Lords regaining their full form.

When his Host was accepted by the Shadow Lord and given a gift, Haou was confused.

_Once I was real_

As the Herald of Darkness, Haou and his Host were given rights in the many different forces of the universe. But, being respected and being accepted were completely different things altogether.

Haou put it out of his mind, focusing on catching up on the years he had missed.

_Once I had something to lose_

Haou was just another observer as his Host went through task after task during his school days.

While Haou was still angry at the other for abandoning Yubel, he couldn't help but be proud of his reincarnation.

He beat back any foe that dared defy him. Not to mention, Judai was looking more and more like the Prince Haou had once been.

_Once I could peal_

When the breaks came around, Haou always made sure to rest once again. Each year that came was using more and more of his energy. Haou could feel it, soon he would be in control, whether or not Judai wanted it.

Haou slept, dreaming of a past long gone.

_Once I was harder to bruise_

He and Yubel used to laugh and play. They were children, children who were very much in love. Then, the Light of Destruction started to threaten their lands.

Yubel welcomed the Darkness inside.

Haou left his childhood behind.

And then his father was murdered, leaving him to make all of the decisions himself. The thirteen year old teen had floundered.

_Once I was here_

Haou knew the moment Yubel returned to Earth. He could feel her, hear her heart screaming in pain.

He still had no control over his Host and could only watch as Yubel sent nightmares to Judai.

_Once I was willing to bend_

He could feel the Light of Destruction and her own hatred warping her mind. His beloved companion was only a puppet of the force that started this whole mess.

Haou wished that fighting off the Light one year before could have saved Yubel.

_Once I appear_

It was never that easy, Haou knew from experience.

No, the Light had its claws too deep inside of Yubel's mind for a simple exorcism to fix the damage.

_I will be real once again_

Haou just had to wait a little longer. Yubel might have gone insane, but she knew her role. She always knew her role.

She would unleash her beloved Prince and he would fix everything.

_You're falling farther than_

Haou did nothing to help when his Host's school was sent away.

He did nothing when Yubel threatened his Host.

This was a lesson that his foolish True Reincarnation needed to learn.

He needed to take responsibility for his actions.

_I've ever seen you fall before_

Just like Yubel, Haou was surprised when the other boy took Judai's place.

This was a lesson for Judai, but the stranger chose to butt in and take the punishment.

_For me to wonder when_

Haou knew that Yubel wouldn't recognize the similarities, but it made Haou's old heart ache.

Yubel had always made an effort to protect Haou. She had always tried to save him.

If Yubel was Haou's beloved companion, then this boy, Johan, was Judai's.

Even the hair style reminded Haou of Yubel's human form.

_I'll recognize you anymore_

As such, Haou was not surprised when Judai tracked down at portal and returned to the Other Worlds.

Haou would do no less for Yubel.

_To see no light inside your eyes at all_

His silent approval spurred Judai even further.

Haou watched as he slowly broke.

_To bang my head against the wall_

The enemy claimed that Johan was dead, that he killed him.

Judai struck out violently, wanting desperately to shut them up.

Haou howled in agreement. He couldn't feel Yubel or Johan in this world. Had Yubel actually committed a joint suicide like she had been planning to? Had some beast managed to kill the pair while they were weakened?

_And force myself to watch you pull away_

Haou felt the crack in Judai's conscious the moment his so-called friends started shouting. He slipped a thread of control, urging him to continue.

They didn't matter, only Yubel-Johan did. Only their beloved companions.

And this monster claimed that they were dead. He had to suffer for his transgressions. His kind had to be wipped out.

They would destroy the evil contaminating this world. The evil that killed Yubel-Johan.

_And even if you chose_

While Haou was in control of their body, he could feel Judai's influence. Haou smirked, there was no doubt in his mind that this child was his True Reincarnation.

Even now, Judai's will was entangled with his own.

Though Haou was in control, Judai was still aware of the proceedings. And Haou could feel his approval.

_To lock the world away_

During resting times, Haou would sometimes visit the mind space that Judai resided in.

"You are upset," Haou noted.

"Johan is dead," Judai would respond.

"I cannot feel him or Yubel," Haou acknowledged.

Judai shuddered. Haou wrapped his armored arms around his precious True Reincarnation.

"We will avenge them," he swore. "We will purge this world of evil. Then we will do it to the next. And the next. And the next. No one will be hurt like this ever again."

_If I listen close_

"Promise?" Judai's voice was small, like the child that Haou and Yubel would watch over.

"I swear, we will eradicate all evil." Haou hissed.

He left after that, with Judai smiling and caressing a picture of Johan.

Haou never mentioned how the image would flicker to Yubel whenever he looked at it.

_I can almost here you say_

Haou killed thousands in the name of peace.

And he wasn't stopped until two humans entered his palace.

_Once I was real_

Trapped inside Judai once again, Haou watched as he reunited with all of his living friends.

Haou had been so close. The Dark World was almost clean of the taint. But Judai had to listen to the usurpers.

_Once I was somebody's child_

Judai was breaking again, but not in a way that Haou could use. He was struggling to hold back his times with Haou, coming to terms with what he had done.

"Yubel…I feel her…" Haou murmured. Judai noticed.

_Once I could feel_

Haou could only observe the mockery that sat before him.

Yubel was controlling Johan in a way similar to when Haou controlled Judai.

It seemed that even as insane as she was, she noticed the similarities between the two pairs.

_Some feeling once in a while_

She demanded that Judai duel her.

Judai only had attention for the form she was wearing. When he promised to go with her if she shed Johan, Haou grinned at her agreement.

_Once I was here_

With his dwindling power, Haou reached out, brushing against Johan's form as Judai left him behind.

"So, you do hold a part of her soul, I had been wondering," Haou mused, feeling familiarity with the soul of the boy.

Maybe he was similar to the Shadow Lords, the light to Yubel's darkness. She was transformed into a denizen of the Shadows by the Gentle Darkness after all.

_Once I was somebody's friend_

Johan's eyes snapped to his intangible form.

"Who…?"

Haou left to return to Judai's side with a mad cackle.

Yes, he was the perfect companion for Judai.

_Once I appear_

The duel was harsh and the words Yubel spewed hurt Haou.

He loved her, so very much, why couldn't she understand that?

Judai would come to love her as well, but he had his own companion.

_I will be real once again_

Judai might be his True Reincarnation, but they were not the same person.

They were so different in the end.

_Once I was real_

When Judai used the Super Fusion, Haou welcomed Yubel into their mind with open arms.

"Haou," Yubel breathed in disbelief.

"I love you," he stated simply.

Yubel smiled, clutching his smaller form to her chest.

"And I love you."

_Once I was somebody's child_

It took time return to Judai's world. Haou was mainly left alone, as Judai needed to bond with his new protector.

When the Reincarnation slept, Haou curled up inside his mental space with Yubel.

It had been so long since they had last slept with each other.

_Once I could feel_

The sound of Yubel's strong heartbeat eased Haou into dreams.

So much so that he didn't even realize when they landed on the tainted planet.

_Some feeling once in a while_

Haou hung back, not letting himself be felt by Judai has he hunted down the Light intruders and saw his friends.

He wasn't sorry for what he had done, but Judai didn't deserve the hesitance they gave him.

_Once I was here_

He was surprised when they didn't see Johan. Haou would have thought the other boy would have attached himself to Judai's hip the moment they returned.

Yubel didn't seem to mind that he wasn't there.

_Once I was somebody's friend_

When they did finally bump into the blue haired duelist, Haou was reassured. He felt too much like Yubel for the Prince to be comfortable with him being far from Judai's side.

Yubel huffed in annoyance at his thoughts.

_Once I appear_

Once Judai was sleep, Johan spoke to the being he knew was watching him.

"You're Haou, right?" he asked.

Haou flickered into being in front of him. No one but Yubel should be able to see him when he materialized, and Haou was not surprised that this boy could.

He truly was Judai's beloved companion.

_I will be real once again_

"I know…" Haou started. "I know that Judai will be safe with you."

Johan laughed. Haou canted his head in confusion. "I should be saying that to you. You really care about him, huh?"

"He is a part of me, just like you and Yubel. I take care of what's mine." Haou reassured.

And anyone who tried to harm something that was his would feel the fury of the Gentle Darkness.

* * *

**Well, holy shit then. **

**I love Haou, it's kinda unhealthy. **

**Anyway, some of the ideas in this story were inspired by Higuchimon and lalunaticscribe's Yu-Gi-Oh (Duel Monsters and GX) stories. As such, if there's anything you recognize, it might be from them. Maybe.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this one shot!**_  
_


End file.
